


Animals (Come to an agreement)

by Anonymous



Series: Imperium [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Gen, Incest, Incestuous Family, Negotiations, at eachother's throat, enslavement, mention of slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 21:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17816174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hux knows.For some Force-forsaken reason, he knows. Who she is. In relation to him. Hux knows that Kylo's been fucking his own mother, has established his own family-within-a-family.All it takes to buy Hux' silence is one more - crime, but really, is that even a crime? If it benefits not only Hux but also him? After all, his cousin knows too much and delivering her to Hux is all too easy...





	Animals (Come to an agreement)

**Author's Note:**

> More depravity. The rating is due to the nature of this topic. No actual sex in this fic.
> 
> ...yes, Hux also will have fun. It'd be unfair to only have Kylo enjoy himself, wouldn't it?

„Thank you for making time“, Hux says, and the way he twirls the glass in his hands makes it look like he is playing Kylo. Like a toy, like all of this is just an amusing game and like he’s holding a trump card he hasn’t played so far but will do so, as soon as the situation is ripe.

Kylo’s been on edge as soon as the invite had been uttered and he’s made sure his mother is safe in his rooms, Padmé firmly in her arms. All security settings are put on maximum – Kylo has no doubt that he is more than able to take whatever Hux will dish out at him. But his mother, she’s – the Force has left her, and their daughter is still a baby and it would be too easy for someone as cunning as Hux to simply send someone after them. Especially now that Kylo is here, in Hux’ quarters, busy. Leaving his family alone, vulnerable.

He’s anxious, of course, tensely waiting for the other shoe to drop. Someone like Hux doesn’t simply invite colleagues for a drink. Especially not in his quarters. They are not friends. Never have been. Kylo is prepared to deal with anything, and the smallest twitch of Hux will have him pull his light sabre. The Force is vibrating with Something. He cannot place it, but even the Force is thrumming with it, something will happen. Kylo cannot read it enough to determine what it is.

So he offers as little information and pleasantries as he can and waits. 

They spend the rest of the evening exchanging polite nothings. It is like an extensive meeting, with too much at stake. Kylo is no negotiator; has never inherited this talent from his mother. But if anything else fails: he can still hold his ground. He knows how to offer nothing and keep silence to buy himself time. He is impulsive, yes, and quick to anger – all his patience is a learnt thing. Painstakingly drilled into his brain, over years upon years upon years of him crying with frustration, shaking, wanting to rip the world to shreds. He’ll never be naturally patient like – but he can hold his ground, when it counts.

And now it counts. His mother and daughter depend on him playing Hux perfectly.

So he does.

Until he must’ve slipped at some point – he doesn’t know why, but suddenly, Hux becomes all sharp, like needles. Kylo backtracks mentally, but still cannot figure it out: he’d been mentioning how his mother – spouse, whore is doing, after the birth.

And Hux had immediately snapped to attention.

“She is doing well, then?”, he asked, voice soft and fooling Kylo not in the least.

“She is”, he said, “Nurses my daughter well”, because that is only polite to say. Padmé is doing very well, growing well, a lovely bundle of joy.

“Your daughter”, Hux starts and starts toying with his glass, and Kylo’s hand slips to his light sabre –

“- or your sister?”, Hux finishes, and takes a sip of his drink, a sharp smile on his lips.

Kylo’s heart freezes.

He knows.

Hux knows.

By the force, he knows. But why? How? What tipped it off? It is impossible that Hux has seen his face and seen his mother’s and drawn a connection – he looks nothing like her and everything like his – so there is no way he would’ve. Could’ve drawn a conclusion, even if everything came down – 

So, how?

Kylo empties his drink and tries to stay calm.

“My sister?”, he asks, keeping his voice light.

Hux slams his glass down and bends over the table, getting close. His voice is low.

“Quit playing, Ren. I know you’re fucking your mother and got her pregnant, too.”, he hisses, “Isn’t it interesting what a coincidental DNA testing can find out?”

Kylo forces himself to put his own glass down as calmly as he can, mind whirling. DNA testing? When? He hasn’t demanded any, exactly because of that – he didn’t want anyone to find out, so at which point - ?   
So he says nothing. Anything he could say would dig him even deeper. He needs to find an in with Hux – 

He concentrates on the Force, whether it allows him to find something -

“- but, say, a small malfunction in the datakeeping could get rid of such unimportant things as a slave whore’s genetical status. After all, who could be interested in that?”

Yes –

Kylo swallows, finally draining his glass as well.

“Quite the coincidence”

Hux laughs, but it’s a nasty one, sharp and oily.

“Just that. – I’m sure no one would care to restore the data. After all, she’s your whore, so why reconsider checking her again?”

That’s too easy. Hux would offer closing the issue just like that? Something he has apparently taken great joy in exploiting? No. Too easy by far. Hux never goes down as simply as that, and so far he’s always taken great joy in getting the most out of things, like any good negotiator and tactician. Especially when it gets to Kylo. 

“What’s your price, Hux?”

If possible, Hux’ eyes get – worse. Darker. Sharper. The Force doesn’t tremble, but Kylo does listen more closely, just in case. Hux is as Force-insensitive as they come, but right now, Hux looks – 

“The Jedi bitch”, he shoots back, immediately, “The dark-haired girl.”

It takes Kylo the fraction of a second, but then – 

His cousin? Did Hux seriously – his cousin? But of course, Hux doesn’t know that she’s his cousin. 

But that’s his price?

“Her?”

Hux nods, and he looks like a starving man who’s gone mad over it.

“Her, in a collar. – But she must be of sound mind. I don’t want her like you have your mother, all –“, and he makes a gesture that is, apparently, to indicate a reference to his mother’s state of mind. And how his mother is – so docile compared to how she was before.

But his cousin, in a collar, is all it will take to keep Hux silent? Too easy to be true. Espcially – well, she’s his cousin. Delivering her to Hux will actually solve two issues in one go for Kylo: not only will it take Hux out of the equation, it will also solve the issue of his cousin. She’s actually one of the last remaining people in the Galaxy who know who he is and who his mother is and who could draw an all too easy conclusion from that. If she couldn’t do that anymore…

“How do I know you’ll keep your word?”

“You don’t. But, you see…I don’t really care about you fucking your mother. That is no concern of mine. It just offers me ammunition against you.”

And Hux leans close, lowering his voice.

“- Just as you knowing about the Jedi bitch and what I do to her will offer you ammunition against me. So how about we come to an agreement?”

Of course it is an agreement that is, at the current situation, a worse deal for him than it is for Hux. That is obvious. 

But it will be easy to change. Slow, yes. But Kylo can change it. It will be easy to keep on negotiating, keep in contact, slowly but surely eking out favours and tilting the situation in his favours. A contract never was any different, was it? Negotiating his way out of an unfavourable situation into a better one. Cheating the other side. Or, if cheating was impossible, maintaining a contract. It would be better than no contract at all, still being at eachother’s throats.

He simply nods.

Hux just offers him a wordless toast.

///

It takes him several months, almost half a year, until he has caught her. During that time, he was terrified to leave his family out of his eyes; half-sure they’d lie slain as soon as he left them. But they never were. Padmé grew well, and their mother was raising her with love.  
Seeing them, so well and happy, as if no threat, no Hux existed, that always calmed Kylo’s heart.

///

Barely half a week after he’d delivered his cousin, concussed and with a heavy iron collar around her throat, to Hux’ door, there was a malfunction in one of the record-keeping vaults.   
Nothing major, just a small electric fire that destroyed several dozen records. But seeing as they were only about some slaves and whores, no one considered restoring them.

///

When they saw eachother again, Hux nodded at Ren and the nod was swiftly returned.

They would not become friends, no. Never that. But they would come to a mutual understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Of course there'll be another OS about Hux enjoying his own little...shall we say, "toy"? And let's put it like this, his tastes are intense...


End file.
